1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to iron type golf clubs, particularly of the high loft pitching type, and specifically deals with the so-called short irons such as pitching wedges and the like which provide a large striking face and have a top visible sighting line for aligning the club to impact the ball along an intended flight path.
2. Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,416 issued July 8, 1980, discloses a lofted golfing iron with an integral ledge extending rearwardly from the back face of the blade along the top of the blade to define a rear sighting edge which is parallel with the front edge of the sole of the blade. This rear sighting edge permits the golfer to align the striking face of the blade normal to the intended flight path of the ball even when the bottom portion of the blade is hidden in the grass. The ledge increases in front to rear depth from the toe toward the heel end of the blade but does not increase the striking face area of the blade.
It would be an improvement in the art to provide a sighting edge of the type disclosed in my aforesaid patent without a rearwardly extending ledge or flange and it would be a further improvement in the art to increase the striking face area of the blade in providing this sighting edge.